1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electric plug, and more particularly to a rotatable electric plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical devices are necessary for everyone's daily life. Specifications of electric plugs are different in different countries. In order to use an electrical device having an impropriety plug in some specific countries, an adapter for specific plugs or to replace the plug with a suitable one is necessary. However, neither using a specific adapter nor replacing the plug directly is ease since the adapter is easily detached from the plug and replacement is troublesome. Moreover, the adapter normally has a large volume and is not able to adjust the orientation on a socket, so that the adapter may cover adjacent sockets to cause that the sockets cannot be used.
The present invention provides a rotatable electric plug to obviate or mitigate the shortcomings of the conventional electric plug.